


Algo más pasa aún con Entreri

by Altebar



Series: Los drows y ese exótico humano [3]
Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Humor, M/M, Seduction, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altebar/pseuds/Altebar
Summary: Tercera parte de las parodias, esta vez en el marco de El Siervo de la Piedra. Los problemas de Entreri con los drows están lejos de terminar.





	1. ¿Cumpleaños feliz?

Capítulo 1. ¿Cumpleaños feliz?

Artemis Entreri estaba sentado de refilón en el marco de la ventana, desde allí veía extenderse la enorme ciudad que era Calimport, el caos de los barrios disminuía brevemente bajo la luz anaranjada del atardecer pero el asesino sabía que cuando las ultimas luces hubiesen desaparecido serían las especies nocturnas quienes inundarían la metrópolis, Calimport nunca dormía.

Su entrenada mirada recorrió los recovecos de las calles desde la cofradía Basadoni, los rateros recogían unas últimas ganancias durante el cambio de guardia de la corrupta ley. No importaba que cofradías cayesen esa noche o que cambios de poder se diesen en la red del submundo, en el mundo de Caliport cambiaban los actores, nunca el escenario o el guión.

Había sido un día tranquilo, Entreri se permitió unos instantes de ociosidad observando como los últimos rayos de sol tenían todo Calimport en una gama de rojo y naranja pastel, dándole la impresión de que la ciudad estaba en llamas.

\- ¡Hola Artemis!

El repentino grito a su espalda desequilibró por completo al asesino, que se balanceó peligrosamente en la repisa de la ventana, extendiendo los brazos en un desesperado intento de recuperar el equilibrio antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

Una vez a salvo, Entreri se volvió y miró al drow que por poco lo había matado del susto. Algún día esa capacidad de Jarlaxle de andar en completo y absoluto silencio le iba a dar un disgusto en forma de ataque cardíaco.

Jarlaxle le dirigió una mirada cargada de preocupación bajo su enorme sombrero de ala ancha, la pluma que llevaba en él parecía imitar todas las emociones del dueño, cayendo si estaba triste, flameando si estaba alegre... era irritante.

\- Entreri... deberías sonreír.

Entreri se limitó a gruñir.

\- De verás, te haría mucho bien sonreír, aunque solo fuera de vez en cuando.

El asesino desvió la vista con resignación, no tenía ganas de hablar con Jarlaxle y mucho menos sobre sus filosofías introspectivas, pero no podía evitar eternamente al mercenario teniendo en cuenta que vivían en el mismo edificio, la cofradía Basadoni.

\- Es mas, deberías estar alegre, todo está en su sitio y bien.- Continuó Jarlaxle, inalterable pese a la actitud de Entreri.- En cambio pareces mustio.

¿Mustio? Entreri fulminó con la mirada al atrevido drow.

Mucha gente había estado bajo la escrutadora y amenazante mirada de Entreri, pero nadie jamas había reaccionado en modo alguno como lo hacía Jarlaxle, el drow se sentó en un sillón y rió a mandíbula batiente.

No era una reacción habitual desde luego, a Entreri le enervaba que Jarlaxle pareciese tan cómodo y tranquilo junto a él, sin un solo gesto de precaución o guardia. Le enervaba... pero también era una de las razones por las que... aunque jamas fuese a admitirlo en voz alta, le gustaba el maldito drow.

Por supuesto no pensaba permitir que Jarlaxle se enterase, de otro modo no se lo podría quitar de encima en la vida, y Entreri valoraba mucho su independencia.

\- Vamooos.- Jarlaxle sonrió y se inclinó en su asiento con aire pensativo.- Los humanos nunca estáis contentos, con lo corta que es vuestra vida... deberías ser positivo a tu edad.

\- Tengo cuarenta años.- Replicó Entreri, bastante molesto por la referencia a la edad.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, no tenía ni idea, empezaremos los preparativos para la fiesta inmediatamente!.- Exclamó Jarlaxle levantándose del asiento.

\- No es mi cumpleaños.- Se apresuró a aclarar Entreri, cielos, Jarlaxle siempre estaba buscando excusas para emocionarse.

\- ¿Y cuando es?.- Preguntó Jarlaxle al segundo.

Entreri se quedó boquiabierto unos instantes tratando de contestar... pero no tenía ni idea de en que fecha había nacido, nunca había celebrado un cumpleaños ni le habían dicho cuando era, de modo que no podía responder.

\- No lo sé.- Confesó al fin.- Ni me importa.

\- Pero Artemis¡los cumpleaños son divertidos! Si no lo sabes podemos decidir cuando es¿que te parece? Declaro que hoy es tu cumpleaños, lo celebraremos todos los años en esta misma fecha¿qué te parece?

Nada podía mermar el optimismo de Jarlaxle¿de donde sacaba aquellas energías propias de la juventud mas alocada? Entreri no quería ni imaginarlo.

\- No necesito ningún cumpleaños.

\- ¡No se trata de necesitarlo! Vamos, una fiesta celebrando tu existencia, ¿no es eso lo suficientemente importante?

¿No había manera de hacer desaparecer aquella sonrisa de su cara? Entreri se pasó una mano por el pelo con gesto desesperado.

\- Lo siento Jarlaxle, pero la ultima fiesta que hicisteis tu banda y tu no me sentó bien.

Mas bien le sentó fatal, la resaca había sido realmente salvaje, como tener a todo el clan Battlehammer en su cabeza dándole al martillo. Por no hablar del mal trago de oír a todos los drows de Bregan Da'erthe hablando de "el lado salvaje de Entreri". Se alegraba de no recordar prácticamente nada de la fiesta.

\- Esta será mejor, mas pequeña, mas íntima, después de todo será tu fiesta, podrás invitar a quien tu quieras.

\- Perfecto, entonces me ahorraré trabajo no invitando a nadie.

La enorme pluma del sombrero de Jarlaxle se desplomó junto al entusiasmo de Jarlaxle, que hizo una imitación muy buena de los ojazos de un halfling.

\- Pero... pero entonces no será un cumpleaños...

Si Entreri hubiese sido un hombre de corazón mas blando hubiera cedido ante el encantador puchero que hacía Jarlaxle en perfecta combinación con los ojos llorosos de un inocente corderito. Pero era Artemis Entreri y el ataque sentimental fue en vano.

\- Jarlaxle, no voy a dar una fiesta de cumpleaños y punto en boca. Ahora disculpa, pero de pronto tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

El asesino se largó a paso ligero buscando poner el mayor espacio entre él y el falso lloriqueo de Jarlaxle, había cosas del capitán mercenario que no estaba dispuesto a aguantar.

Jarlaxle no obstante, recobró su sonrisa en cuanto Entreri desapareció de su vista, inmediatamente exhibió una expresión de malévola alegría.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, en la Ficha de Cobre, Entreri compartía con Dwahvel una copa mientras conversaban de forma casual acerca de los movimientos poco importantes de las cofradías menores.  
Le gustaba estar allí, el local era tranquilo, poco bullicioso y muy seguro, salvaguardado mágica y físicamente, y la halfling era una compañía excelente.

Sensata, valerosa y decidida sin ser impertinente, Entreri a veces se descubría compartiendo con ella cosas que nunca había compartido con nadie.

Aquello si que era un descanso después del estrés que era hablar cinco minutos con Jarlaxle cuando este tenía el día tonto.

Mas relajado y olvidado ya el ridículo conflicto del cumpleaños, Entreri regresó a la cofradía Basadoni. El lugar estaba como lo dejó, sin embargo Entreri percibía algo fuera de lugar, como una tensión subyacente.

Subió hasta su habitación y al entrar en el escritorio tuvo un reencuentro con su tic nervioso del pómulo derecho.

La habitación estaba inundada de regalos y del techo habían colgado una cinta que exclamaba FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.

Y por supuesto drows, Kimmuriel, Rai'gy, Berg'inyon y otros pocos, con Jarlaxle al frente que le esperaba con una enorme sonrisa a otro lado de la montaña de regalos.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

\- ¡Jarlaxle¡Dije que nada de fiestas!

Los drows rieron de forma mal disimulada, Jarlaxle se encogió de hombros con falsa inocencia. Kimmuriel, maldito fuera, señaló los regalos.

\- Y no es una fiesta, hemos pasado directamente a la costumbre de los regalos, pero si después cambias de idea y decides celebrarlo estaremos encantados.

Entreri se cruzó de brazos deseando tener encima un reloj explosivo que lanzar sobre el grupo de elfos oscuros.

\- No quiero regalos, ¿y de quien demonios son? Hay demasiados.

\- Oh, han venido de varios sitios, me tome la libertad de mandar tarjetas anunciando el acontecimiento.

Lo iba a matar. Ni todo el talento del mundo salvaría a Jarlaxle de una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

\- Vamos, ábrelos, ábrelos...

Encima estaba emocionado... ¿Y se suponía que ese tipo era mayor que él?  
Calma, ábrelos y termina rápido con esto. Entreri suspiró y se sentó tras el escritorio.

\- Anda, Jarlaxle ve pasándomelos.

Encantado, Jarlaxle se adelantó, eligió una caja y se la entregó, detrás de él todos tenían miradas expectantes.

Rasgó el papel, abrió la caja y miró su interior.

Era... ¿qué diantres era eso? Entreri miró extrañado el bote y finalmente lo sacó. Entonces se percató de lo que era...

Vaselina. Y se lo mandaba... ¡se lo mandaba Catti-brie! Y encima aquella perra pelirroja le adjuntaba una nota.

"Para que no te falte suavidad en tus relaciones, sé que la ultima vez andabas raro por culpa de Drizzt."

"P.D: Drizzt te manda saludos y felicitaciones."

Decidido, a partir de ahora Catti-brie ocuparía el puesto número cinco en su lista de personas que tenía que matar... ¡mayor descaro no era posible!

Y las risillas de los lugartenientes de Jarlaxle no ayudaban a mejorar su humor.

\- ¡El siguiente!

Las cosas no mejoraron en absoluto, la lista de regalos no era como para tranquilizar a Entreri, que según los abría iba sintiendo como se abrían las puertas del infierno.

Gromph Baenre le mandaba consolador mágico que… agh... que vibraba y se lubricaba solo, y encima con recochineo "Por si algún día Jarlaxle no está disponible".

Varios drows de Bregan D'aerthe le mandaban toda una variedad de productos poco menos que inmorales, un set de ropa de cuero, anillas... de uso reprobable, aceites oleosos aromáticos, libros de posturas sexuales exóticas... ¿ropa interior comestible? Había cosas que ni había imaginado que existieran, y otras que ni siquiera sabía lo que era ni para que servían, pero las risillas de los drows le indicaban de no podían tener un uso inocente.

El regalo de Berg'inyon, que le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo mientras lo abría, resultó ser el menos agresivo, consistiendo en ropa interior de seda. Claro que sobraba la tarjetita con el mensaje "Póntelo y yo te lo quitaré".

El regalo de Rai'gy y Kimmuriel... ¿es que no podían hacer nada por separado? Aquellos dos eran como Pin y Pon, donde iba el uno iba el otro. Por ese motivo el regalo no le sorprendió... demasiado. Un consolador de doble extremo... no necesitaba tarjeta de presentación, aquellos dos estaban realmente enfermos.

Ya solo quedaba el último regalo, que obviamente era el de Jarlaxle, que se lo entregó con una expresión de palpable felicidad.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Artemis.- Le deseó pasándole el enorme envoltorio.

Entreri tomó aire, juntó fuerzas, calmó su espíritu y abrió la caja dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que fuera que le hubiese regalado Jarlaxle.

Apartó el papel de un escandaloso color fucsia, abrió la caja...

Y dentro encontró otra caja envuelta.

Con una breve mirada fulminante al ladino drow, Entreri procedió a abrir la segunda caja, no se sorprendió al encontrar una tercera, y tampoco al dar con la cuarta... lo que empezó a molestarle fue tener que abrir la quinta, y la sexta, y la séptima...

La novena caja era muy pequeña, Entreri la abrió deseando acabar con aquello por fin... al ver el regalo se quedó petrificado.

Ante su enorme horror los drows empezaron a tirar pétalos de flores que llevaban escondidos en los bolsillos, Jarlaxle se adelantó, se arrodilló frente a él, extendió el sombrero a un lado y le miró con la expresión solemne de un caballero andante.

Esto no esta pasando, es una pesadilla, me he muerto y estoy en el infierno, esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando...  
Pero estaba pasando, en sus manos tenía un pequeño estuche con un anillo de oro. Jarlaxle sonrió de modo increíblemente gentil y encantador.

\- Artemis Entreri, ¿me harías el hombre mas feliz del mundo aceptando ese anillo y casándote conmigo ?

\- ...  
\----------------------------------------------------

\- ...

\- Bueno... en realidad no te dijo directamente que no.- Consoló Kimmuriel.

Jarlaxle no contestó, Rai'gy aun no había terminado el conjuro de curación para arreglar el estropicio que era ahora su cara. Desde luego Entreri había perfeccionado mucho sus puñetazos para hacer tanto daño solo con uno.

Claro que después les había echado de la habitación a base de tirarles los regalos a la cabeza, y había tenido mucha puntería, prueba de ello era la venda que llevaba Berg'inyon en la cabeza, el consolador de Gromph le había dado de lleno.

Jarlaxle suspiró... no había ido bien.

Un rato después Jarlaxle regresaba a su despacho terriblemente alicaído, por el camino pasó por delante de la sala de entrenamiento... Entreri estaba allí descargando frustración contra unos maniquíes.

Jarlaxle continuó su camino cuando... no... no podía ser, era un reflejo... volvió sobre sus pasos y miró mas atentamente.

Sus facciones se iluminaron y siguió su camino, mas que andar bailaba y daba saltitos.

No había sido en vano.

Artemis se había puesto el anillo.  
\----------------------------------------


	2. Maquiavelo

Capítulo 2. Maquiavelo

Una sombra cruzaba las calles de Calimport, se movía en silencio absoluto, sus pies ni siquiera movían el polvo de las calles, nadie se percataba de su presencia mientras se deslizaba por las calles de la metrópolis hasta llegar a su objetivo... La Ficha de Cobre. Una seña al centinela bastó para garantizar la entrada y la furtiva silueta entró en el recinto con la seguridad de estar a salvo de ojos escrutadores.

Finalmente en el interior se encontró con la persona que había ido a buscar, Dwahvel.

\- Entreri, no te esperaba tan pronto.

Artemis Entreri sintió deseos de agarrar a la mediana y bailar la danza de la alegría, ¡por fin a salvo! Llevaba días escondiéndose, moviéndose furtivamente de un lado a otro, evitando a ciertas personas y procurando mantenerse apartado de todos los asuntos de la cofradía.

Y todo por culpa de dos drows. Rai'gy y Kimmuriel. Aun no habían hecho nada, ¡pero Entreri sabía que no tramaban nada bueno!  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Rai'gy intentó concentrarse en su libro de conjuros.  
Era un clérigo de Lloth y un mago mas que competente, su repertorio de conocimiento arcano y divino era soberbio y podía concentrarse en el mas poderoso de sus conjuros en medio de una batalla campal.

Pero en la academia de magia nadie entrenaba para mantener la concentración en ciertas circunstancias. Como por ejemplo tener por amante a un psiónico que daba un uso muy particular a su telekinesis y telepatía.

\- Kimmy, basta.

El psionicista se limitó a mirarle desde el otro lado de la mesa con una sonrisa complaciente.

\- Tengo que estudiar mis conjuros.- Insistió Rai'gy.

Kimmuriel hizo círculos en la mesa juguetonamente, y su mente estaba jugando también, lo cual era la causa de la incomodidad de Rai'gy.

\- ¡Kimmuriel!

El nombre completo, Rai'gy estaba enfadado. Kimmuriel frunció el ceño molesto y confuso, nunca antes Rai'gy se había mostrado agresivo por sus atenciones.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Estoy ocupado, eso ocurre, ¿por qué no te vas a molestar a otro?

Aquello si que no era habitual. El psionicista se paseó hasta ponerse detrás de Rai'gy y le masajeó cariñosamente los hombros.

\- Vamos, vamos... ¿para que irme si tengo aquí a mi pastelito?

\- Pues tu "pastelito" piensa que tienes por ahí otros dulces.

Kimmuriel suspiró, Rai'gy y sus celos, no había manera de tranquilizarle al respecto, el clérigo era mas posesivo que la mismísima Lloth.

\- Pero tu eres mi pastelito favorito.

\- Pues a mi me parece que pasas mucho tiempo detrás de cierto dulce.

\- Tonterías, ¿por qué no dejas un poco esos libros y te demuestro lo mucho que quiero a mi dulce y cremoso pastelito favorito?

Rai'gy hizo morritos enfurruñados.

\- Pasas demasiado tiempo alrededor de ese... rivvil.

Sigh. El tema de siempre, Rai'gy siempre estaba enfurruñado con el tema del humano.

\- Solo le considero atractivo, y sé que tu también.

\- Sigue siendo un rivvil, y tu le das demasiada atención.- Replicó Rai'gy.

\- Solo son jueeegos, nada más, pastelito, tu Kimmy te quiere solo a ti.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad de la buena, te quiero, pastelito.

\- Y yo a ti, dulce de azúcar.

\- Y yo mas, fresita con nata.

\- Yo mas, bomboncito.

\- Cuchi-cuchi

\- Pocholin

\- Churrimimi

\- Chirrichumi

Dos horas mas tarde de noñeria inagotable con una combinación de las sílabas Cu, chu, chi, ri y mi casi infinita, Rai'gy encontró a su familiar, un diablillo, colgando miserablemente de la lámpara habiéndose suicidado por el método de ahorcarse con su propia cola. Rebuscado, pero lo único que se le había ocurrido ante la terrible subida de azúcar en sangre.

Había torturas que un demonio no podía soportar.  
\---------------------------------------------------

Entreri regresó a la cofradía, aun tenía responsabilidades allí, tenía que estar presente en una reunión al día siguiente, nada aburrido, de hecho le bastarían un par de amenazas para acabar con el parloteo de Sharlotta y ultimar un trato.  
Recorrió los pasillos de la cofradía y zas, se dio de bruces con el levemente felino rostro de Kimmuriel, su expresión de gato satisfecho era un cartel de alarma.

Entreri intentó pasar de largo pero sintió en ese momento los poderes telekinéticos del psionicista manteniendo sus pies en el sitio.

\- Hola Entreri, me alegra que nos encontremos.

Habla por ti. Entreri permaneció firme, sabía que el mas mínimo desliz y Kimmuriel empezaría a trastear con su mente, como cuando le había bombardeado con mensajes subliminales para que fuese a la fiesta de los drows (aunque después le había llevado a ella pese al fracaso).

\- Tengo asuntos de los que ocuparme, Kimmuriel, ¿qué quieres?

\- Sabes lo que quiero...

Entreri avistó su salvación al fondo del pasillo.

\- Buenos días, Jarlaxle.

Inmediatamente el capitán de Bregan D'aerthe acudió con entusiasmo canino a la llamada de Entreri. Kimmuriel masculló una maldición y abandonó sus nada inocentes caricias telekinetikas. No saldría bien parado si Jarlaxle descubría sus tejemanejes con respecto al humano que el capitán consideraba de su propiedad privada, sobre todo después de lo del anillo. A nadie se le había escapado el detalle.

Y a muy pocos de Bregan D'aerthe le agradaba ver que el humano había aceptado el anillo. Una cosa era pensar que podías tener una posibilidad y otra saber que la frontera se había cerrado. Jarlaxle se había dado buena prisa en hacer saber que Artemis y él estaban prometidos (aunque no se sabía nada de futura boda, conocían a Jarlaxle lo suficiente para saber que la prepararía con bombo y platillo).

Kimmuriel observó a Entreri marcharse con Jarlaxle siguiéndole, esta vez le había evitado, pero el psionicista no pensaba tirar la toalla. Había prometido un regalo de aniversario a su amorcito y no iba a fallarle.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Entreri regresó a la cofradía Basadoni con notable enfado, acababa de tener una conversación con Sha'lazzi Ozoule, un informante de Calimport. El extraño hombrecillo había decepcionado a Entreri, no había conseguido un precio para Garra de Charon. Aquel arma era capaz de anular poderes mágicos y psionicos, pero era propiedad del bajá Soulez, que no pensaba desprenderse de ella.  
Había perdido la compostura de pura ira al no poder obtener la Garra de Charon. Necesitaba ese arma. Kimmuriel y Rai'gy, psiónico y mago, no podrían volver a molestarte si la tenía.

Y es que necesitaba imperiosamente equilibrar las tornas con aquellos dos drows. Los lugartenientes de Jarlaxle se volvían mas agresivos por momentos.

Kimmuriel y sus poderes mentales no le daban respiro alguno, persiguiendole con sus insidiosas "manos" telekinetikas y haciéndole todo tipo de ofertas mentalmente. Rai'gy no era mejor, de hecho era mas directo aun, en una ocasión le había acorralado con un conjuro de telaraña y Entreri había tenido suerte de haber escapado.

Y no pensaba seguir escondiéndose de ellos y mucho menos tener que esconderse detrás de Jarlaxle, lamentaba profundamente el momento en que se le ocurrió que aceptar el maldito anillo le facilitaría el librarse del acoso de los demás drows. La idea de ser el "prometido" de Jarlaxle... ¿en que había estado pensando?

No podía contar con Garra de Charon, y sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que los lugartenientes de Jarlaxle se quitasen los guantes de seda, tenía que librarse de ellos cuanto antes... necesitaba un plan que les quitase la idea de la cabeza para siempre.  
Un plan...  
\----------------------------------------

Kimmuriel miró a un lado, miró al otro...  
Jarlaxle no estaba por ninguna parte, tampoco otros drows, las rutas de escape estaban alejadas... el psionicista se relamió observando a Entreri. El humano estaba solo en uno de los pequeños jardines superiores, absorto en la lectura de un libro.

Perfecto, aquello era lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando... con un mensaje telepatico contacto rápidamente con Rai'gy. Al poco rato este se presentó, al percatarse de la situación sonrió maquiavélico.

Los lugartenientes de Jarlaxle entraron juntos en el pequeño jardín.

\- Buenas tardes, Artemis.

El humano alzó la vista sobresaltado, apartando la mirada del libro, en seguida su expresión se tornó enojada y molesta.

\- ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer?.- Les espetó.

Rai'gy se echó la capa sobre un hombro con gesto teatral, aquella era la última impertinencia que iba a permitir al pretencioso humano, le iba a enseñar cual era su lugar entre sus superiores drows, callandito y dócil.

Kimmuriel hizo crujir los dedos de las manos y con un pensamiento cerró la puerta tras ellos. Esta vez nada ni nadie iba a apartarle de sus deseos.

Por fin tendría el menage a trois que había prometido a Rai'gy.

\- ¿Por qué tan arisco? Solo hemos venido a tener un amistoso encuentro.

La expresión de Entreri delataba su nerviosismo, el humano apartó el libro a un lado y se levantó, buscando las salidas con la mirada. Pero solo había una, y estaba tras los drows, Kimmuriel se permitió una mirada juguetona a su espalda, para que Artemis se diese realmente cuenta de que estaba a su merced. No tenía escapatoria.

Rai'gy sonrió despectivamente al ver a Entreri tensar las piernas ¿correr? No le daría ni la posibilidad. Con un par de gestos preparados, el mago ejerció su poder arcano y unos zarcillos negros surgieron del suelo aprisionando las piernas del humano. Entreri tiró con fuerza sin lograr aflojarlas lo mas mínimo.

\- Nts nts... se acabó el huir.- Sentenció Rai'gy.

Los drows se acercaron al humano con la expresión depredadora de dos cazadores que ya tienen a la presa en el cepo.

Entreri les vio venir con el terror escrito en la mirada.

Unos minutos mas tarde la ropa de los tres estaba sobre la hierba arrojada a los cuatro vientos y Artemis Entreri se contorsionaba seductor bajo el tormento de dos pares de manos recorriendo su cuerpo.  
Kimmuriel lamió juguetón el oscuro pezón y se deleitó en el suspiro del humano, Rai'gy no se quedó atrás, besando y mordiendo el cuello, marcando a Artemis al tiempo que sus manos le separaban las piernas.

Era perfecto, Kimmuriel frotó su hombría contra el muslo de Artemis y gimió hundiendo las manos en las morenas caderas. Artemis era todo lo que había imaginado, siempre había percibido auténtica pasión bajo todo aquel control, lo que se había confirmado con Jarlaxle y la fiesta en Bregan D'aerthe, bastaba un empujoncito para tener a Artemis Entreri dispuesto a todo.

Deslizó las manos hacia la zona mas erógena del cuerpo humano y entonces la voz de Entreri le detuvo.

\- Yo de vosotros empezaría a vestirme.- Dijo de pronto.

Kimmuriel alzó la vista con prepotencia ante aquella ridiculez y la sonrisa se le heló en la cara al ver la expresión de maligna satisfacción de Entreri, que sonreía como solo un auténtico drow debía ser capaz.

Rai'gy, que no había alzado la vista, se limitó a pellizcarle una nalga y reírse.

\- ¿Y que te hace pensar que deberíamos?

\- Que es obvio que os he tendido una trampa y habéis caído como idiotas.

En ese momento, antes que ninguno de los dos drows pudiese reaccionar la puerta del jardín se abrió y Jarlaxle entró con andar tranquilo.

\- Ya estoy aquí, Artemis, ¿qué era lo que querías hablar con...?

Jarlaxle se quedó con la boca abierta y acto seguido empezó a sufrir espasmos nerviosos mientras su cerebro registraba la escena de Kimmuriel y Rai'gy haciendo un sandwich con su prometido. Y todos ellos desnudos...

Kimmuriel y Rai'gy se precipitaron sobre sus ropas, vistiéndose a la velocidad del rayo y al final acabaron vistiéndose el uno con la ropa del otro, de modo que Rai'gy llevaba una túnica ajustada que no podía abrocharse y Kimmuriel llevaba unos ropajes que le colgaban por todas partes.

Los lugartenientes miraron a su capitán con sonrisas nerviosas y Jarlaxle les fulminó con una mirada asesina digna de una gorgona.

\- Kimmuriel Oblodra, Rai'gy Teyachumet, id a nuestro cuartel.- Dijo con frialdad aterradora.

\- Pero...- Empezó Rai'gy, aturdido, nunca había visto así a su capitán.

\- ¡AHORA!.- Tronó el drow.

Los lugartenientes salieron por la puerta perdiendo el culo.  
\------------------------------------------------------

Un par de días después Artemis Entreri sonreía cada vez que los lugartenientes de Jarlaxle le dirigían miradas de puro odio.

Jarlaxle había sido sorprendente, Entreri no había esperado obtener una reacción tan feroz, incluso él había sentido un profundo respeto por la fría furia que había manifestado el mercenario al verles. Cuando los dos lugartenientes se hubieron marchado, Jarlaxle le había ayudado a vestirse sin decir una sola palabra, y cuando había tratado de decirle algo, el mercenario le había abrazado y le había besado con tanta pasión y dominante arrebato que hizo que le temblaran las rodillas.

Acto seguido Jarlaxle se había marchado dejándolo anonadado.

Y al día siguiente Rai'gy y Kimmuriel habían aparecido visiblemente apaleados, y a juzgar por el modo en que andaban y evitaban sentarse, Entreri sospechaba que Jarlaxle les había castigado a la antigua usanza, azotaina en el trasero.

Doloroso, sin repercusiones graves y sobre todo, humillante. Si Entreri estaba muy, muy contento con el resultado de su arriesgado plan.

Bueno, ahora Rai'gy y Kimmuriel le odiaban y probablemente deseaban matarlo... pero era el precio a pagar...

Ahora si que necesitaba algo con lo que enfrentar magia y psiónica... nts.  
\--------------------------------------------------------


	3. Psiquiatra

Capítulo 3. Psiquiatra.

Entreri se estiró en la cama, haciendo crujir su espalda, Jarlaxle estaba despatarrado a su lado, el drow dormía igual que vivía, dando vueltas y moviéndose todo el rato, podía acostarse hecho un ovillo y despertarse vuelto del revés y sin mantas.

El humano se peinó un poco con los dedos, se había acostado con Jarlaxle... otra vez.

Es la ultima vez, no pienso volver a hacerlo, se prometió.  
Por supuesto era lo mismo que se había prometido las cuatro veces anteriores.

Y todo por esos duelos que ahora disputaban. Jarlaxle había salido con la idea repentinamente y se enfrentaban en combate regularmente.Y no fallaba, después de un duelo siempre acababan en el dormitorio de Jarlaxle. Entreri se puso los pantalones el tirón mientras meditaba sobre ello, era la maldita testosterona, el fragor de un buen duelo, los comentarios burlones de Jarlaxle, su figura esbelta e increíblemente ágil...

Oh si, increíblemente ágil...

Entreri sacudió la cabeza sacudiendo los pensamientos y se concentró en vestirse. Vale, ahora podía afirmar que tenía una... ¿una relación? Le sonaba rarísimo.

Necesitaba una charla para aclarar ideas.  
\--------------------------------------

Dwahvel se acomodó en la butaca y dejó sobre la mesilla su manual de "Psicología para principiantes". Estaba convencida de que en un par de días podría pasar a Psicología avanzada.  
Mientras tanto eso tendría que servirle a Entreri, que ya estaba acostado en el diván, indolentemente reclinado y mirando la vitrina de la ventana con el ceño fruncido en concentración.

\- ¿Entonces no estas seguro de tu relación con Jarlaxle?.- Continuó la halfling.

Entreri se removió incómodo por la pregunta pero consciente de que él la había provocado.

\- No estoy seguro de llamarlo relación...

\- Pero está claro que tenéis una, sois socios y os acostáis juntos.

\- Bueno... no tanto...

\- Por lo que me has contado ya es algo regular.

Dwahvel esperó pacientemente a que su pacien... estooo, amigo, ordenase sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Y que se supone que somos? No estoy seguro de cómo llamarnos.

\- ¿Amantes?.- Aventuró Dwahvel.

\- Suena furtivo.

\- ¿Pareja?

\- Ya te he dicho que lo del anillo fue por conveniencia.- Gruñó Entreri.

\- Entreri, creo que tienes miedo a una relación estable.

Entreri la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no tengo miedo!

Dwahvel repasó sus notas unos minutos.

\- Pues manifiestas un claro caso de pánico a las ataduras de una relación estable.

\- ¿Qué que qué?

\- Veamos.- Dwahvel releyó las notas de unos días atrás.- Admites que te agrada pero no quieres pasar tiempo con él, te acuestas con él pero prefieres tener una mentalidad victimista al respecto...

\- Dwahvel...- Comenzó Entreri en un tono amenazador que acalló a la halfling.

La mediana suspiró y aparcó el tema prudentemente, era realmente difícil psicoanalizar a Entreri si este sacaba la daga y trataba de matarla cada vez que no le gustaba el diagnóstico. ¡No era justo! Ella estudiaba psicología por él y no recibía mas que amenazas de su único paciente.

\- Además las primeras veces si que era contra mi voluntad.- Refunfuñó Entreri.

Dwahvel enarcó una ceja con cierto escepticismo.

\- De haber querido podrías haberlo evitado...

Entreri se cruzó de brazos con aire enfurruñado.

\- De hecho confirmo que tu actitud frente a los avances sexuales denota un leve resentimiento al acercamiento masculino desde la infancia debido probablemente a...

\- ¡Como vuelvas a salirme con esas guarradas del síndrome de Edipo te juro que abro otro ombligo!.- Exclamó Entreri asqueado.

Dwahvel miró con un suspiro su edición firmada del libro del psicoanalisis de Freud. Sus teorías no estaban teniendo aceptación en esa habitación.

\- ¿Aceptas al menos tu necesidad de... digamos tener la presencia de Jarlaxle en un radio de proximidad?

Artemis Entreri miró largamente a la pequeña pero sabia halfling mientras trataba de traducir al común el extraño lenguaje que utilizaba cuando se sentaba en ese butacón, no tenía ni idea de que era todo eso de la psicología pero sonaba rarísimo y traducirlo llevaba su tiempo.

\- Veamos... necesito a Jarlaxle para que me proteja de Rai'gy y Kimmuriel.

Dwahvel puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que era lo mas cercano a "si, le necesito" que iba a sacar de aquella roca emocional.

\- Entonces el anillo es mucho mas que...

\- ¡Cambiemos de tema!.- Exclamó Entreri, ya bastante nervioso.

\- Bueeeno... hablemos de tu hostilidad hacia las mujeres.

Entreri se quedó boquiabierto y se sentó en el diván en vez de tumbarse.

\- ¿Mi que? Yo no soy hostil con las mujeres.

\- Pues manifiestas cierto rechazo hacia ellas, véase tu desprecio por Catti-brie, las drows, Sharlotta, las prostitutas...

\- ¡Tengo mis motivos!

\- ¿Sabes que esa hostilidad puede deberse a una lactancia prolongada?

Aquello ya era el colmó, Entreri quitó a Dwahvel el libro de entre las manos y hojeó el extraño tratado de psicología con cara de poker... cuando no era incomprensible era absurdo...

\- Dwahvel, será mejor que nos olvidemos de la psicologia y los divanes.

\- Pero...

\- Volvamos a la mesa, las sillas y las copas de licor donde yo hablo y tu escuchas¿vale?

Dwahvel suspiró lamentado el fin de su breve carrera como psicóloga.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Promesas cumplidas

Capítulo 4. Promesas cumplidas

Las cosas iban mal... y bien.

Artemis Entreri observó los preparativos con mas interés del habitual. Al día siguiente la cofradía Basadoni, y por tanto la banda de Bregan D'aerthe, asaltaría el oasis de Dallabad, el hogar del bajá Soulez. Allí estaba el tesoro tras el que iba Entreri, el infame guantelete que atrapaba y redirigía la magia y quizá la psiónica. La Garra de Charon.

Jarlaxle había manifestado un nada sano deseo de levantar una torre, una réplica de Crenshinibon, el poderoso artefacto mágico que poseía. Entreri no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, pero había sabido torcerla en su beneficio indicándole cual era el lugar mas adecuado para hacerlo.

De modo que pronto tendría en su poder el arma que le permitiría apartar para siempre de su camino a las dos serpientes que eran los lugartenientes de Jarlaxle, Rai'gy y Kimmuriel, que últimamente le trataban como a un criado. Pero pronto terminarían las humillaciones e igualaría las tornas.

Esas eran las buenas noticias, pero había otras malas.

Jarlaxle parecía demasiado afectado por el artefacto mágico, Crenshinibon empezaba a ser una mala influencia sobre él, haciendo que se precipitase. Y Entreri ya había notado el cambio de actitud de los drows respecto a su jefe, los mercenarios de Bregan D'aerthe empezaban a estar incómodos en la superficie y se notaba en el ambiente hosco.

Y luego estaba el tema de Sharlotta...

Sharlotta, aquella mujer... nunca le había caído bien, la consideraba una aprovechada, una mujer que prefería usar su cuerpo a su inteligencia, cambiaba de bando como el viento, sin lealtad alguna y sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias a largo plazo. Se había colgado del brazo del mas poderoso toda su vida sin importarle un comino con quien tuviese que acostarse.

Ahora Entreri podía reducir su descripción de Sharlotta a una zorra, perra arrabalera, puerca, desperdicio, escoria, furcia de verbena...

No había mas que verla, con sus vestiditos de seda translucida y sus contoneos, paseándose por la cofradía y restregándose a todas horas contra Jarlaxle...

¡Maldita mujer! A Artemis se le ponían los pelos como escarpias cada vez que veía a Sharlotta inclinándose sobre Jarlaxle con una sonrisa o hablándole con ese rentintín meloso.

Al principio aquello había sido una molestia, nada mas, le irritaba la familiaridad que se tomaba con el drow... hasta que un día había sorprendida a aquella repugnante criatura sentada cómodamente en el regazo de Jarlaxle, y lo peor, lo mas asqueroso era que el drow sonreía y le acariciaba los muslos desnudos.

Ahora entendía Entreri porque habían dejado de batirse en duelo y porque había tenido tantos días sin visitas de Jarlaxle a su dormitorio ni los coqueteos habituales. ¡El muy desvergonzado ahora estaba beneficiándose a aquella perra!

Artemis Entreri echaba humo de furia, esa Sharlotta debía creerse la mejor, debía sentirse muy satisfecha de su misma ahora que se había metido en la cama del jefe, y ese Jarlaxle, ese traidor mentiroso, mucho anillo y muchos besos pero mírale ahora, agarradito a la facilona del barrio, ¡a esa se la había pasado por la piedra todo Calimport!

Muy bien. A él le importaba un comino. Pensaba coger su anillo y hacérselo tragar a ese drow hortera, y después mandaría a Sharlotta al quinto infierno.

No le importaba lo mas mínimo.

Antes de darse cuenta había reducido a jirones la inocente camisa que tenía entre las manos. Necesitaba otra charla con su psicoanalista, o sea con Dwahvel.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

\- ¡Y ahora se acuesta con esa $&&¨&$·"!#!  
Dwahvel se horrorizó ante las palabras soeces y se recuperó como bien pudo para poder aconsejar a Entreri adecuadamente, el humano estaba martirizando uno de sus cojines y había empezado a destriparlo y tirar el relleno por todas partes.

\- Bueno... meditemos sobre esta crisis de pareja.- Pidió la mediana.

\- ¿Crisis? ¡La sienta en su regazo! ¡La acepta en la cama! ¡Me ha cambiado por esa fulana!.- Exclamó Entreri rompiendo en dos otro inocente almohadón.

Dwahvel aguardó prudentemente a que el ramalazo de furia asesina terminara y por fin pudo bajar de su refugio en lo alto del armario y volver a su butacón, al llegar, Entreri había estado tan alterado que la había zarandeado como a una muñeca y por poco no la había desnucado.

\- Bien, Entreri, relájate y ahora pensemos en lo que ha podido causar esto.

\- ¡Que Jarlaxle tiene la bragueta suelta! ¡Y es un mentiroso, y un salido, y un casanova! ¡Y por supuesto que Sharlotta es una ligera de cascos y una aprovechada!

\- Aja...- Dwahvel se mordió el labio y meditó sobre como ofrecer su opinión sin que Entreri le rebanara el cuello.- Pensemos racionalmente.

Entreri se cruzó de brazos con un mohín que tenía un parecido perturbadoramente familiar con un enfurruñamiento entristecido.

\- Sharlotta debe haber despertado el interés de Jarlaxle prestándole mucha atención y haciendo avances seductores y continuos, ¿no es así?

\- Si intentas decirme que se lo ha ganado pegándose a él como una garrapata, si, estas en lo cierto.

Dwahvel tomó aire y se la jugó a una carta.

\- Creo que Jarlaxle ha encontrado en Sharlotta unas atenciones que tú no le proporcionas.

Entreri se quedó mirándola como alelado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Quiero decir que es posible que Jarlaxle se desilusionara de vuestra relación porque... bueno, no obtiene muestras de afecto de tu parte.

\- Pero... pero... ¡pero si eramos amantes! Mas afectuoso que eso...

Era realmente cabeza dura, Dwahvel suspiró, Artemis Entreri tenía la perspicacia sentimental de un enano rompebuches.

\- Me refiero a que siempre es él quien realiza los avances, quien va a tu dormitorio, quien inicia todos los acercamientos... y desde que dejasteis de batiros en duelo creo que no habéis tenido... eeeh... relaciones.

\- ¡Hay otras cosas importantes que organizar en la cofradía!.- Se defendió Entreri.

Dwahvel se limitó a mirarle con recriminación hasta que Entreri gruñó algo que sonaba a "como odio que tengas razón".

\- Bien, ahora que sabemos la causa de la crisis¿qué debemos hacer?.- Preguntó Dwahvel con su tono de profesora de parvulario.

\- ¿Arrancarle la cara a Sharlotta y quitarla de en medio?.- Aventuró Entreri.

Definitivamente tenía la delicadeza de un orco borracho, no cabía duda de que aquella situación le afectaba muchísimo, de otro modo habría sido mucho mas agudo.

\- Noooo.- Respondió pacientemente.- Sharlotta piensa que tiene a Jarlaxle para ella sola y que su situación no corre peligro, ¿cómo podríamos darle una lección al tiempo que recuperamos el afecto de Jarlaxle?

Dwahvel esperó mientras animaba con gestos a Entreri a dar con la respuesta que ella ya conocía. El humano la miró con escepticismo un buen rato y finalmente su expresión se tornó sorpresa.

\- Un momento... ¿no estarás sugiriendo...? Pero... yo no tengo ni idea de cómo...

\- Es fácil.- Replicó Dwahvel.- Sigue tu instinto, después de todo no hiciste nada para que Jarlaxle se fijase en ti por primera vez, ¿no es así?

El asesino no parecía muy convencido, frunció el ceño poco seguro de la idea. Pero Dwahvel sabía como darle el empujoncito que necesitaba.

\- Y creo que a todos nos gustaría ver la cara de Sharlotta cuando la dejen de lado como la doña nadie que es.

Inmediatamente Entreri sonrió.  
\--------------------------------------

Jarlaxle estaba en la sala de reuniones con Sharlotta, que compartía asiento con él en el mullido sillón, la hermosa mujer hacía circulitos con el dedo en su pecho mientras le susurraba al oído todas las ganancias que podían conseguir con la conquista del oasis de Dallabad.  
Sharlotta estaba en su elemento, Jarlaxle era apuesto, rico y poderoso, puede que no pudiese llegar a manipularle como podía hacerlo con otros hombres, pero seguía siendo muy provechoso poder tener un puesto de honor a su lado para poder hacer sugerencias y conseguir sus caprichos. Sharlotta no tenía preocupaciones en la vida, si Jarlaxle caía por el motivo que fuese, una traición o un ataque rival, se arrimaría al siguiente en la linea de poder, los lugartenientes de Jarlaxle o Entreri, u otro bajá. Tanto daba, el poder era lo importante.

La puerta se abrió y Sharlotta alzó la vista molesta por la intrusión, estaba tratando de convencer a Jarlaxle de que le comprase una casa en Memmon y unos cuantos anillos de oro blanco y diamantes.

Artemis Entreri entró en la habitación.

Sharlotta abrió los ojos como platos al fijarse en el aspecto del bajá oficial de la cofradía Basadoni.

Entreri entró casualmente, con andar relajado, tenía aspecto de haber venido directamente de la sala de entrenamiento de la cofradía. En vez de su oscura y sobria armadura de cuero llevaba unos sueltos pantalones de tela holgada atados con una simple cuerda en un nudo, de hecho parecía que le quedaban algo anchos y colgaba de sus caderas como si fuesen a caerse en cualquier momento. Llevaba el musculoso torso desnudo, con una camisa colgada de sus hombros como una capa, su esculpido pectoral y abdominales estaban cubiertos por una leve película de humedad, resaltando su perfecta definición. Tenía el pelo negro mojado y echado hacia atrás con descuido, algo alborotado y dejando caer algunas gotas de agua que resbalaban tentadores sobre el torso.

Sharlotta se descubrió a si misma ruborizada al percatarse de lo atractivo que podía ser aquel maldito témpano de hielo que era Artemis Entreri.

Entreri se adelantó tranquilamente y se apoyó relajadamente contra una columna.

\- Jarlaxle, he pensado que deberías traer algún diseñador drow para las salas de entrenamiento. Las trampas y recorridos de esta cofradía se han quedado un poco anticuados.

Sharlotta miró a su protector y se quedó de piedra al verle con una cara de idiota espectacular... ¡Jarlaxle tenía las miras puestas en ambas aceras!

Aterrada, Sharlotta se abrazó a Jarlaxle tratando de recuperar su atención pasando la mano por la cara interior del muslo.

\- ¿Anticuados? Si, modernizarlos sería una buena idea, ya lo diseñaremos más tarde¿verdad, Jarlaxle? .- Respondió Sharlotta por Jarlaxle, tratando de acelerar la marcha de Entreri.

Ante esto, Entreri se limitó a encogerse de hombros despreocupadamente, fue a marcharse cuando de pronto pareció cambiar de idea y se acercó hasta ellos, Sharlotta tragó saliva y oyó a Jarlaxle hacer lo mismo, Artemis Entreri parecía la encarnación de algún semidios de la carnalidad que hubiera venido a tentar a los mortales con su simple presencia.

Artemis cogió la copa de licor que Jarlaxle había estado bebiendo y tomó un trago.

\- Casi me olvidaba, ¿tienes mas de este licor?

\- Eh... ah...- Jarlaxle boqueó un buen rato, atolondrado.- Sssi... creo... si...

\- Me gusta, no te importará que te quite un par de botellas, ¿no?

Sharlotta hizo de todo, acariciarle, besarle el cuello, e incluso pellizcarle disimuladamente, pero Jarlaxle seguía idiotizado mirando a Entreri, que se había inclinado sobre él para hablarle cara a cara y prácticamente estaba haciendo salivar al drow, que asintió torpemente.

\- Perfecto.- Entreri sonrió.- Y ya que tienes aquí esta botella... tengo muchas cosas de las que hablar contigo.

\- Ah... aja...

\- A solas.

Inmediatamente Sharlotta se tensó y apretó los dientes con furia, deslizó una mano por la camisa de Jarlaxle, acariciando el musculoso torso.

\- Mmmmh, mejor que vuelvas mas tarde, estaba a punto de dar a Jarlaxle un buen masaje para ayudarle a relajarse.-Ronroneó.

Jarlaxle no lo dudó un instante, apartó a Sharlotta, la levantó, la empujó fuera de la habitación y cuando esta se resistió la largó de la habitación de una patada en el culo.

Jarlaxle se volvió a Entreri con una inmensa sonrisa y acudió a su lado rápidamente.

\- Y... ¿de que quieres hablarme?

\- Sentémonos.- Indicó Artemis con una sonrisa triunfante.

Jarlaxle regresó a su sofá y para su sorpresa Entreri no se sentó a su lado sino que se acomodó con toda naturalidad en su regazo, recostándose contra él y mirándole a apenas unos milímetros de su cara. A Jarlaxle se le escapó un gemido cuando su henchida hombría se frotó con el apetecible trasero de Artemis.

Los ojos grises de Entreri se clavaron en los suyos y el humano le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

\- Jarlaxle...

Jarlaxle no cabía en sí de gozo, Sharlotta no valía ni para limpiarle las botas comparado con lo que tenía en su regazo hablándole con la voz ronca de deseo.

\- Jar-lax-le...- Continuó Artemis con una sonrisa tan lasciva que era casi orgásmica.

\- Mmmmh?

En ese momento Entreri deslizó la mano entre sus cuerpos hasta acariciar el duro bulto de los pantalones de Jarlaxle, deslizándose sobre la tela con promesas de lujuria.

Jarlaxle se adelantó para juntar sus labios y de pronto los dedos de Entreri descendieron y agarraron con fuerza sus testículos.

El capitán de Bregan D'aerthe sintió que se contraía la garganta, un sudor frío se extendió por su cuerpo y un agónico dolor subió desde sus apresados cascabeles.

\- Jar-lax-le.- Repitió Entreri con voz helada y una sonrisa cínica.- ¿Sabes que llevo el anillo que me diste, verdad?

Un apretón puntualizó la pregunta y dejó a Jarlaxle sin aliento, que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras trataba de respirar.

\- Bien, y también sabes que ese anillo me vincula a tu persona como una promesa, ¿no es cierto?

\- Agh... si...

\- Puesto que ha quedado claro ese concepto deja que te aclare otro... lo que tengo en las manos ya no es solo tuyo, ahora también es mio. Como vuelvas hacer carantoñas con alguien consideraré que estas usando mi propiedad, ¿vas entendiendo?

\- Iiiiih... siii... ahg...

\- Así me gusta, de modo que presta atención, esto.- Entreri dio otro apretón al dolorido escroto para acentuar sus palabras.- Ya no es solo tuyo, tengo derechos sobre él y no pienso compartirlo con nadie.

Finalmente Jarlaxle se vio liberado pero Entreri permaneció en su regazo, mirándole con expresión impenetrable. El drow respiró profundamente y, aunque no se había recuperado del ataque a sus partes nobles, al menos recuperó la voz.

\- Artemis... te juro por mis doloridas joyas familiares, que no volveré a estar con nadie mas que contigo...

En ese momento Entreri le sonrió y le besó la nariz en un gesto tierno totalmente nuevo en el adusto asesino. Jarlaxle se quedó totalmente asombrado, y después, con una inmensa sonrisa, abrazó a Entreri contra sí.

\- Mmmh, y ahora... ¿me he ganado unos mimitos?

Entreri siguió sonriéndole.

\- Te has ganado la salvación de tus genitales, si vuelves a tocar a Sharlotta te los arrancaré de cuajo. Ya veremos si mas tarde te has ganado esos mimitos.

Jarlaxle miró anonadado como Entreri se marchaba dejandole sentado en el sofá con un dolor de huevos que provenía ahora de dos motivos.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche, cuando Jarlaxle entraba en su dormitorio con expresión alicaida, se encontró con Artemis Entreri esperándole en la cama. El drow sonrió como un niño con zapatos nuevos y corrió hasta la cama haciendo el salto del angel.  
Había valido la pena acostarse con aquella fulana de Sharlotta y pagar a Dwahvel aquella pequeña fortuna.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Corazón de metal

Capítulo 5. Corazón de metal

*****Parodia de la pg. 168*****

Artemis Entreri se paseaba nervioso por la pequeña habitación que había alquilado en una anodina posada lejos de la casa Basadoni y de las demás cofradías. Sobre la mesilla de noche, junto a la cama, estaba el guantelete negro con repunte rojo, brillando a la luz de las velas.

Entreri meditó largamente sobre todo lo ocurrido y lo que debía hacer.

El ataque sobre el oasis de Dallabad había sido un éxito y ahora tenía en su poder a Garra de Charon, el guantelete, y la espada.

Con ese arma podía hacer frente a Rai'gy y Kimmuriel, y sobre todo el problema de Crenshinibón.

La reliquia mágica era una influencia infame en Jarlaxle, le estaba llevando por el camino del desastre, llevándole a realizar acciones peligrosas y arriesgadas en la superficie, haciéndole objetivo de un mas que probable golpe de mando por parte de sus lugartenientes.

Nada, que tenía que ir a rescatar a Jarlaxle de Crenshinibon y sus lugartenientes. Y para eso tenía que derrotar la voluntad de Garra de Charon. Las cosas que tenía que hacer uno por amor... sigh.

La espada tenía gran poder y por tanto una poderosa voluntad, y si salía derrotado podía acabar como Kohrin Soulez... osea, con la cabeza como una cerilla usada.

El asesino se encaminó a la mesilla de noche, se frotó las manos, luego se las llevó a los labios y sopló en ellas. Nada, a echarle huevos. Gruñó y asió la Garra de Charon con la mano desnuda.

Inmediatamente sintió el tirón...  
\------------------------------------

Garra de Charon soltó una carcajada, que necios eran los mortales, este, al igual que el anterior, había cometido la osadía, o la estupidez, de cogerla sin el guantelete protector. Sería divertido consumir su espíritu y destruirle... sin mas dilación Garra de Charon extendió su voluntad tanteando al osado y "miró" al necio...  
... Interesante... muy interesante...

~¡QUE PEASO DE JACO!~

Entreri enarcó las cejas sorprendido por el repentino grito mental de la espada, la carcajada de suficiencia había cesado, al igual que el tirón mental que había estado a un desliz de consumirle y destruirle, este se había reducido bastante, ahora solo le impedía soltar el mango y apenas era una tensión subyacente.  
Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de forzarse a soltar la espada llegó de regreso el ataque mental... pero bastante diferente.

~¡Pero que bueno que estas! ¡Dame un beso y te pongo un kiosko en la Gran Via! ¡Que te unto mantequilla y te como too entero!~

¡Agh¡Aquello era muchísimo peor que lo anterior!

~¡Si tu fueras mi padre, mi madre dormía en la escalera!~

Entreri empezó a sacudir la espada en el aire desesperadamente, tratando de sacudírsela de la mano y soltarla.

~¡Los que se echan un paja pensando en ti mueren de sobredosis!~

¿Pero dónde había estado esa espada para soltar esos piropos barrio-bajeros? Y la muy desgraciada no se soltaba ni a patadas, Entreri estaba pisando el filo contra el suelo mientras tiraba de su mano.

~¡Guapo! ¡Te voy a dar raboterapia!~

\- ¡Ya vale! ¡He pillado el concepto! ¡Basta!

~¡Te voy a hacer un traje de saliva, mozo!~

\- ¡Basta! ¡Se acabó! ¡O dejas de soltar burradas o te vuelves a la vaina y te tiro en el desierto!

~¿Eh? Bueno, bueno, va, no te enfades...~

Finalmente el "ataque" de Garra de Charon cesó y Entreri respiró tranquilo, había dominado la voluntad de Garra de Charon... no era lo que había esperado pero bueno, no era cuestión de andar quejándose siempre por todo.

~ Anda majo, vaaale, pero no seas soso, dame un besito, petiso...~

Entreri soltó la espada inmediatamente y la devolvió a la mesilla, bastaba por un día, bastantes problemas tenía como para andar peleándose con el afecto de una maldita espada mágica, lo que faltaba por ver.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Garra de Charon suspiró decepcionada al ver como su nuevo dueño se acostaba sin dedicarle ni un segundo mas de atención. Nts... bueno, ya volvería a cogerla, e iba a disfrutar de cada segundo de contacto con aquel hombre. Realmente había salido ganando respecto a todos sus amos anteriores.  
Podía mejorarse, hubiese preferido una Umbra, pero no siendo eso posible se conformaría... lástima... ahora la noche se le iba a hacer muy larga.

Claro que... Garra de Charon echó una ojeada a su alrededor y la vio, una preciosa daga enjoyada, un arma mágica, y vampírica ademas...

~¡Guapaaaa! ¡V'en paca que te voy a dejar la vaina brillante!~  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

FIN


End file.
